


More than divine

by Jemisard



Series: Lewis- Sentinel Fusion [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's natural, James supposes, for people to romanticise the nature of the bond far beyond the reality of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than divine

Some people write the partnership like a mystical soul bond that can never be strained or lost, that will consume the halves into a better whole.

James exhales into the air, watching the particles of smoke coil and drift around one another. He knows better than to believe the fairytales written by young idealists, fantasising about what is really just another relationship, as fraught with strife and darkness as any other human interaction.

Maybe it happens sometimes. Like those people who look across a room, meet and gaze and know in their hearts that this is it, their moment, their _one_. If it does, he’s never seen it, certainly never felt it.

The romantics would be horrified at his story. ‘Individual with previous guiding experience’ is the official way to put it. ‘Second hand Guide’ is the cruder and far more frequently heard term.

He sees no shame in it. All that guff about One of Us and One of Them til Death takes us both is overrated. Like the obsession with virginal brides and First Times. It was all rather creepily sexualised now he thought about it.

“Penny?”

James ground out his cigarette, amused at his governor’s distaste. “Contemplating the nature of man and his need to sexualise and then romanticise his world.”

“Some days, I don’t think I _want_ to understand what goes in your mind, lad.” Lewis patted his shoulder. “We’ve got an appointment with Sir William, you’re driving.”

James stood and straightened his jacket, catching the keys as he heard them thrown towards him. Lewis didn’t stop or look, confident in James’ competence.

Soul bonds were over rated.


End file.
